stanwardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Winstanward Billboard-Rus
Winstanward Billboard-Rus is not only the most powerful Stanward, EDIT HERE. The Stanward cult is centred around him, with its members looking up to him and following his every command. He is the Sultan of Bilbarstan, and has many other powerful titles across different realities. Winstanward is the founder of the Stanward Circle, a group within the cult that is reserved for the most important Stanwards. Childhood and Early Life Winstanward tends not to talk about his early life, but some information has been taken from his personal accounts. As a child, he was born into the family of a lord in the town of Holyhead, on the island of Anglesey, but he was mistreated, and hidden away by his parents due to his abnormalities, such as erratic behaviour, and inhuman facial structure. As an adult, he eventually escaped from his family's castle and began to travel across Europe and the Middle East, becoming a skilled explorer for hire. One of his expeditions led to him discovering eternal youth, which is how he appears to be a young adult, despite being centuries old. In the year 1440, Winstanward went into hiding when rumours were spread that he was a bringer of evil, and most religious communities in the world, denounced him. Little is known of this period in his life, or whether he was in another universe or not. Introduction to the Stanward Cult Winstanward met Kerrystanward in 0 of the 4th movement, (1950 C.E.), while they were both visiting New York. Many experts believe that this marked the 'official' beginning of the cult, as it also lines up with the start of the 4th movement of Winstanward. Influential Positions Throughout his life in many different realities, Winstanward has held many positions which grant him power and play a role in his ability to recruit so many to his cause. Arguably the most important of these is Sultan of Bilbarstan, which may be a small nation, it has a large population due to the LGBT communities of Central Asia migrating there. In the 1800's, Winstanward led a mercenary company that saw much success on the winning sides of many European, and Middle-Eastern wars. He held a powerful position in the government, and military of Bhutan from 1931 until 1948, through his Charisma, and successes at repelling invasions. Question of Morality Winstanward is very well-known across many worlds for a great number of deeds, some good some evil. It is widely debated whether or not Winstanward can be considered 'good', or 'evil'. Many of his actions, especially in his earlier adventures often caused harm to innocents, but mostly in more recent years, he has seemed more benevolent toward those around him. On the one hand, there is no forgiving his cruel actions toward countless peoples across the Stanward Multiverse, murder, betrayal, and unhinged hedonism have been 3 of his more 'refined' traits for most of his long, bloody life. One major example of this can be seen in his time within the world of the sims Xbox, during which he murdered a minimum of 17 sims, 3 of which were his lovers (while he was married to Kerrystanward). It was only when his own daughter, Winstanette got caught up in the mess that he decided to not only put an end to the blood lust, but to leave town entirely, after Kerry took Winstanette and fled for their own safety. Question of Mortality Despite his widespread fame and infamy, Winstanward's ability to survive for millennia across multiple realities, along with his superhuman strength, charisma and intellect have caused many to question how he received such divine powers. Winstanward has claimed that he was chosen by the gods to receive their blessings of power and immortality, but he also also spoken of other truths, such as finding the fountain of youth, or that he consumes the souls of his fallen rivals. These blatant contradictions lead most to believe that none of them are true at all, with some believing that his powers are faked, or that he is in fact an android, or an extraterrestrial. Question of Sexuality Question of Family Question of Sanity Life on Earth In the year 1803, Winstanward returned to Earth, and was spotted around North Africa leading a mercenary company called the Winstan-Company. For the next 95 years, he would do this, until the year 1898, when he retired to Bhutan, spreading his teachings across the Himalayas. In April of 1927, he joined the Bhutanese military, quickly rising to become general, and asserting the nation's independence from China and British Raj over the next few decades. In 1948, he decided to travel once again, but this would be cut short in 1950 when he arrived in New York. Sims 1 After deciding to visit the sims universe for the first time, Winstanward moved to Old Town in Sim City. It was here that he met Ralph Islington. The pair very quickly fell in love, and moved in together weeks later. In addition to Ralph, Winstanward made a few other friends in the early days after moving here. Two of these are John Wick, and Mick Wick (later known as Mickstanward Wick). The time he spent in Old Town in the sims universe was one of the most peaceful chapters of Winstanward's long life, as he was mostly monogamous, and refrained from partaking in any criminal activity. Sims 2 uni Fallout 4 One of the many times that Winstanward has travelled to another universe was the time when he moved to one of the futures of our universe. He arrived in Boston, Commonwealth of Massachusetts, 2075, quickly getting married and settling down with a wife, named Norastanward Billboard-Rus. They had a son named Shaunstanward, and purchased a Mr Handy named Codstanworth. One day, his family were forced to flee to a nearby vault for safety, little did he realise that it was an experiment by vault-tech which cryogenically froze the residents. Roughly 150 years later, the vault was attacked by a thug working for a faction called the institute, murdering Norastanward, and kidnapping Shaunstanward. Winstanward eventually got out of the vault, in the year 2287. He then went on a journey to find his son... Crimes Throughout his life, Winstanward has killed a number of people, often for good reason, but not always so. As a child, he is suspected of killing 3 people in his hometown in Beaumaris, Anglesey (this was likely fabricated by his brother however). Appearances Winstanward originated in our universe, in which he spend the most time. Much like most Stanwards, he has appeared in the Sims, himself being in the Sims 1, 2 and 4 on the PC, Sims 3 Xbox, Sims 3 DS, as well as on the Sims Freeplay and mobile. He has also been spotted in Crusader Kings II, and Mount & Blade: Warband. In this universe. He has been well-known for 100 years, more recently becoming not only an Instagram Influencer, but also being a high-ranking member of the Miivengers, alongside Shrek, Dadi Mochyn, their Leader Matt of the Miis, and many others in the MCU. Gallery Winstanward_in_his_favourite_dress.jpeg|Winstanward in his favourite red dress. Winstanward Fallout 4 grognak.jpg|Winstanward dressed in his Grognak costume Winstanward Fallout 4 performing.jpg|Giving a performance at The Third Rail in Fallout 4 Winstanward Sims 4 (2).png|Winstanward in his everyday outfit in the Sims 4 Winstanward Sims 4 vampire (2).png|Winstanward's vampire form in the Sims 4 Winstanward sims 1 (2).png|Winstanward wearing his favourite roman uniform in the Sims 1. Winstanward painting sims 1 (2).png|Painting was one of his favourite activities when living in Old Town WInstanward ralph sims1 (2).png|Ralph greeting Winstanward in his usual manner Category:VISs (Very Important Stanwards) Category:Sims 1